


the art of clumsiness

by xxprincessxx



Series: rini drabble collection [4]
Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23178154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxprincessxx/pseuds/xxprincessxx
Summary: where Nini can't have nice things, all thanks to her boyfriend
Relationships: Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts
Series: rini drabble collection [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621894
Kudos: 79





	the art of clumsiness

**Author's Note:**

> just a short little drabble that i wrote up yesterday. i honestly probably spent more time thinking about the title than the actual work LOL

Nini hears a crash come from the other room. She quickly stands up running into the living room, seeing glass shattered across the floor, flowers lied amongst the shattered glass. Instantly, realizing it was the vase she set down on the hallway table, with the flowers Ricky had brought home the other day because she was having a bad day. 

She sees her boyfriend standing right by the table looking at her sheepishly, rubbing a hand on the back of his neck. Her eyes move from his face to the skateboard in his hand, she instantly knew what caused the vase to fall to the floor. 

"Ricky, what did I say about skateboarding in the apartment?" she asks, putting her hands on her hips. 

"I know baby, but-"

"This is why we can't have nice things!" she interrupts, going to the closet to get the broom and dustpan to collect the glass.

She sticks her hand out, handing the boy the broom. Instead of taking a hold of it, he pulls her wrist towards him wrapping his arms around her in apology. "Baby, what if I told you that I wasn't even riding it, I was just on my way out." He says, rubbing her back in circles. 

She hums, not believing a word he was saying, seeing as this wasn't the first time that something broke because of him riding around the apartment on his skateboard. "Okay, then what exactly were you doing?" she questions, looking up at the boy in her arms. 

"Well," he laughs to himself, "I tripped, over the skateboard and knocked the table over." he admits. 

Nini couldn't help but laugh at her boyfriend, of course that would happen to him, being the clumsiest person she's ever met. She looks up at her boyfriend, pressing a kiss to his lips, "I love you, even if you break my nice things." 

He chuckles, pressing his lips back down to hers. "I love you more," he smiles. 

She pulls back, placing a hand on his chest, "Just because I love you, doesn't mean I'm going to clean up your mess," she giggles, handing him the broom. He groans, pressing his lips to her hair once more, "I'll buy you more flowers." He says, before walking over to clean up the glass on the floor, “and a vase,” he adds, laughing to himself. 

"You don't have to," she says, leaning against the wall watching him kneel down to pick the flowers up first, shaking them off from any glass remnants. 

"I don't have to, but I want to," he states, looking up at her, smiling brightly, "because, I love you." 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this short piece :)


End file.
